The Story of Mark and Blake
by Fair Weather Tyrant
Summary: This story is about a spoiled rich kid that runs away from with his butler faraway from his family. He wrote a letter saying that he was going to run away to his parents, but that was over a year and a half ago. Now, he lives with his butler Mark, in a two story house in a neighborhood. As the days roll by, he starts to feel feelings for his butler, that's slowly opening up to him.
1. My Name is Blake

**The Story of Mark and Blake**

_By: Fair Weather Tyrant_

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_ I can't stand living in this mansion anymore, so I've decided to runaway. I couldn't stand being in that large house with you two only talking about pride, status and me being the only heir to our family. By the time you read this I will be gone and far away from this life style you have chosen for me. But don't worry, I won't be alone, I have my butler with me. You know, Mark? The one I picked up off the streets, the one you always hated?_

_ Sincerely,_

_ Blake_

That was my letter to my parents, saying that I ran away. It's already been a year and a half since I ran away. I'm now 17. Mark is 24. Mark was the one who has always been by my side ever since I found him lying in the trash bins at my house. That was when I was 5 years old; he was only 12 years old. I brought him home immediately, once inside, my parents told me to get him out of the house and never talk to him again. But I threw a tantrum and they finally said yes. So, I gave him a job, a home, clothes, and food…and he became…my friend.

Mark and I live in a two story house within a neighborhood, at first, I was adamant about moving into a commoners housing since I was born and raised in a rich household. What I wanted was given, when I wanted I wanted it was instantly. But, Mark…he convinced me that my parents wouldn't think of looking for us in this kind of house. But lately, Mark has been teaching me things that regular people do that a rich kid like would never have thought of doing themselves; and….I like him being my tutor on a regular person's day. I'm still not used to the physical labor yet, but I see Mark with a smile on his face. Strangely, I feel…really happy…and excited…because, whenever we are out doing *_errands _*I believe that's what they're called* he just has a straight face. But when we get home, he lets out a really loud sigh and immediately smiles when we are alone. Then I get to see a side of him that most people never see….he has this loving, caring, and controlling side. But it's very very subtle.

Our daily lives consists of him dressing me with a red face, cooking three meals a day, helps wash my body with a bloody nose, and dresses me for bed with a red face and a bloody nose *from the bath.* He does everything by himself, cleans this smaller house than the mansion but pretty big house by himself, cooks every meal by himself without the help of other maids or butlers, drives me around whenever we need supplies, does any repairs to the house, fixes both our _"commoner's car"_ that we bought and our small limo that we used for my runaway, and does all these things called *_chores_* by himself while I watch him from either the bay window in the big room or the bedroom window. Sometimes I just want to run out there and tell him to not strain himself so much, but the one time that I did, he simply said "Don't worry about me Blake, my body has gotten used to being to its limits, just head back inside until I'm done, ok?" It still worries me even though it has been a year and half since we have been living together.

Our house consists of: 4 bedrooms, 2 front rooms, 2 bathrooms, 1 laundry room, a large kitchen, a '_2-bay' garage_ *I think that's what he said* and a storage room that is connected to the garage. Out back, there's a large wooden deck that leads to the largest room in the back through double doors. Even with all the rooms, we only use one bathroom, the kitchen, the main dining room, the laundry room, and the largest room; I call it the bay room, and lastly, one bedroom. When we first moved in, we gave the *_realtor_* the money and paid for the house in full. Her jaw dropped and wide eyed and speechless, Mark had his straight face on, when the person left, he took me around the looking at all the different rooms. He pointed out to the *_master bedroom_* say that room was mine and the room right across from mine would be his. But when we tried to sleep in separate rooms, I was too scared to sleep alone, so I climb into bed with him late at night. In the morning, he was so shocked to see me in his bed. When I woke up, I told him that I got scared because I've just ran away from home, what I was used to, to something that was drastically smaller than the mansion. Then I blurted out: "Let's share the Master bedroom," after the short silence, he sighed and said ok with a smile. That was when I first saw his smile for the first time in my life, even when we were at the mansion, he never smiled back then. It was probably because he knew that my parents did not like him.

If Mark wasn't here with me, I wouldn't know what I would do without him. It wasn't long when I realized that I was extremely dependent on Mark…..but if I wasn't here….would Mark still be alive? Or…dead? If he was without me, and alive, would he be ok?

It was then, that I realized something else…..I think…this is what people call "head over heels" or "LOVE."

"Hey Mark?"

"Yes, my lord?"

"First off, stop calling me 'lord' and don't even think about calling me 'young master', second of all, what is it like to be 'in love'?"

"*cough* *cough* ahem, it's a feeling when you find yourself with a smile on your face when your with someone special to you, you get embarrassed if they know something that only you would know of, let you see sides of their personalities that they wouldn't share to anyone else, share pain, happiness, sorrow, and so on."

Right then, I muttered "so that's it", but I didn't want Mark to hear it, so I made it look like I was thinking about something with my hand over my mouth.

"What was that?"

"Oh! Nothing!"

"Uh huh"

I couldn't look into his eyes at that moment, so I took off running up stairs slamming the door as the sound echoed throughout the entire house.

"Hmmm I wonder….it couldn't be…"

"Aw man! I'm so stupid! I almost blurted something out. I don't think he likes that kind of relationship, does he? What do I do? I mean, I don't want to admit it, but I can't deny it. I'm so pathetic." My mind was in complete chaos. My head was filled these questions of Mark and what he likes or even if he likes anything. Then it came to me that the only I knew about him other than his age, was the fact that he was half dead when I found him that day. "I wonder if he's still washing the dishes." I climbed out of the bed slowly and cracked open the door only to see that Mark was standing right there, so I jumped back in surprise. "Oh god you scared me! Don't do that!"

"Oh sorry, young master, but are you feeling alright?"

"I-I'm fine….but what are you doing?"

"I just finished the dishes, but you ran off to the bedroom so fast I couldn't tell if you are running a fever, so I brought some medicine just in case an-"

"I'm fine. I'm not sick. It's almost impossible for to get sick with me being cooped up in the house all the time."

"That's not entirely true."

"What?"

"Well, without the proper amount of exorcise, nutrients, and sunlight, your body is actually more susceptible to viruses and colds and what not."

I couldn't say anything back because I didn't know that fact and that other stuff. I wasn't too keen to actually pay attention to my science/medical tutor. I didn't pay attention to almost any of my private tutors that my parents hired, the only one that has really taught me any and everything was Mark. When I looked back up at him, all he gave me was a small smile and a pat on my head.

"Anyway, I've prepared dinner for us. Come down when you have washed your hands and face."

"S-sure will do." I just stood there and watched him walk out of the room. I put my hands on my head to feel where he touched it only to find that it was still hot. I didn't realize it, my face also felt hot as I was brimming with embarrassment. I couldn't focus on washing my hands and face, every time I tried to wash them all that came to mind was his words to me.

"Young Masteeerr~"

"Coming~!" I just hope he doesn't realize my feelings for him…..cause….I love him.


	2. My Name is Mark

**Chapter Two: My name is Mark**

My name is Mark….I'm a butler. I work for a spoiled rich kid whose half my age. He found me in the trash one day, took me in, fed me, and gave me a job. In my eyes, he may be spoiled and gets whatever he wants, but he's very caring and generous. But the only he never really got from this rich family of his, was the attention that he deserves. It doesn't take much from a person like me, who's off the streets, to see this. The only I've really told him about myself was really only my name. I do plan to tell him everything else about me, but I like to play with him.

There's reason why I was in the trash, my parents abandoned me. They drugged me and left to die on the streets. They were alcoholics, drug addicts, you name it. They constantly fought, argued, sought after money. So, they couldn't afford for their own child, like a dog, they took me out for a walk, got me distracted and ran off when I turned back around. I would scavenge the trash of every restaurant food, collect rain water whenever it rained. Life was rough back then, every day I wondered why my parents abandoned me, until one day I overheard two particular people in an alleyway. They were saying stuff like "I'm glad I don't have to deal with that child anymore. We now have more money this way." "We did the right thing to leave him on the streets." After that, I ran and ran and ran until I got to the point of exhaustion of running and crying. It got to the point where starvation was setting in. I was tired, starving, and almost suicidal, so I found a pile of trash next to this huge wall like fence and laid there waiting for myself to starve to death. I was there for almost two days, until, a small little boy walked by and stopped and talked to me.

"Are you okay?"

I didn't answer him, but he heard my stomach growling.

"Oh you're hungry! I will go get you food, ok?"

I watched him run off to who knows where. I could barely move any part of my body. Then I hear his footsteps coming back again.

"Here you go, I brought you some crab cakes, turkey, some veggies too! Because I don't like veggies that much, so you can take them, thankfully the chef said it was ok since these items were about to spoil!"

But he came back with a feast. I couldn't say anything; I was able to motion to him that I couldn't move much.

" Hm? You can't move? Ok, I will feed you. Say 'ah'"

While I was eating the food, I was beginning to cry. I was over filled with happiness that someone actually cared about me; I leaned on his shoulder and cried louder.

"Uuuh whaa- what's the matter? Don't you like it? Did the chef lie?"

All I could manage was to simply nod 'no.'

"hmmmm"

The next I knew it, he stood up, and said something outrageous.

"I know what to do! I don't have my own butler, so I want you to be my butler! I will give you new clothes, food, and have your own education! Of course you will have to go through training and all that other stuff! So what do you say? It beats sitting here in the trash."

At that moment, I was still trying to process everything that he just said as he was trying to help me to his front gate. I was amazed on how large and grand the garden was. Topiaries lined the walkway, the bases of lamp-posts circled by patches of flowers, and a lone gazebo on the left. By the time we reached his front door, I gave him my answer: "I accept your offer…"

"Haha! Yay, you finally spoke! It's actually a nice voice, you should talk more!"

I barely heard what he said due to my exhaustion, but the front was open by then. When I woke up, I was dressed in a gown, lying in a bed in what seemed like a personal infirmary. I looked over to my right, there was a fruit basket filled with fresh fruit. Then I looked the other way, I was shocked, the boy that saved my life was sleeping in the bed with me. But when he turned over, he had a bandage on his cheek, it worried me. Then the nurse came in and told me everything that went on when I fainted.

"I saw the whole thing. Sir Blake brought you to the door and his parents answered it. They began to argue yelling 'Get him out of here!', 'He doesn't belong here!', 'He deserves to rot and die if he was on the streets!'. That's when Sir Blake snapped. 'I've already made him my butler! It's always what you want! But this is something I want! If you want him gone, then I'm going with him!' then his father punched him out of frustration and anger."

"Sir…..Blake?"

"Why yes, he's the heir to this family. But I feel bad for him; his parents don't really care for him, nor give him any attention. He always liked to stay either in here or in the gazebo out there. All ne really needs is someone to be there for him and with him, like a friend."

I looked down at the bed thinking about what the nurse had said. But it sounded like he is in the same boat as I am, with the exception of being abandoned. But that definitely made my decision to be his butler that much more important to me, and to Blake. I smiled and softly said 'thank you, Blake.' I was relieved that he was sleeping near me, because it made at ease that he finally had someone to be there for him. Though, I would've never of thought that a rich person would've cared for a poor abandoned child like myself, that certainly surprised me.

This was the start of my new busy life. I went through the rough training, extensive cram schooling, harsh driving lessons that failed me almost 10-30 times, and in between all that, tending to the spoiled prince. I will admit though, I did like it. It's because I never really got to do any of this stuff with anyone. It made my time pass by really quickly. I watched him grow more and more into a grown spoiled teenager. He got taller; he's about five to seven inches shorter than I am though. Ha ha ha I still make fun of him because of it. By the time I knew it, I was already 23, and he was 16.

It was when he turned 16 that I noticed something strange about how he was acting. To a normal person, they couldn't see it, but it seemed like he was even more distant from his parents than he was before. He ignored his parents whenever they tried to talk to him about the heir to the family. He only talked to the other maids, butlers, chefs, gardeners, and others of the sort. It did make me worry just a bit, but at the same time, relieved, I don't know why but it did. I didn't realize it, but he had planned something when I wasn't looking after him whenever I went to do my education.

_Then one day:_

"Mark, get up! We're leaving"

"Huh? What? But its 4 a.m. go back to sleep."

"No! We're leaving, now!"

"Ok ok I'm up! Let me get dressed."

"Bring your bags."

"Ok…?" I got dressed and brought my bags to the door.

"Start the car."

"Why?"

"We're leaving this place."

I was shocked to hear this from his mouth. It really looked like he was a real man at that moment.

"Yes, Young Master."

"Don't call me that, just start the car."

"Ok," I went outside carrying our bags to the car, unlocked it, then started it like he ordered, and stuffed the bags into the trunk; I paused for a moment thinking of reasons why he wanted me to get his and my bags. My first excuse was whether he wanted to go to a foreign country, but that would've been done as a family, normally. But this family of rich people is clearly not normal. "Maybe it's that" then the next thing I knew it I heard the car door slam shut. Looked inside to see Blake impatiently waiting to be driven, so I didn't want to keep him waiting, then I kindly asked a question all chauffeur ask, "Where would you like to go to?" It took him a second to answer and gave me this answer:

"Anywhere but here!"

I smiled in the rear view mirror, "Then I know just the place, though it'll be quite the ride, thankfully I fully stocked up on the limos supplies"

"I don't care, just drive."

My smile faded away and slowly pressed on the accelerator and drove for the exit.


End file.
